The AfterLife at Hogwarts and the naughty ghost
by Hudine
Summary: This is a story about some of the time in the afterlife of the hogwarts ghosts. This one is about Peeves and the mistchief he gets into when he decides to teach Moaning Merle to lighten up a bit please RR
1. Chapter 1 - How it began

A/N: Well just felt like doing something different. Oh and it was 2am and I couldn't sleep when I wrote this so don't be surprised if I got some names wrong, and spelling mistakes.

***************************************

**_The After-Life at Hogwarts and the naughty ghost_**

***************************************

*It's just not fair... I didn't do anything.* Peeves was thinking as he was floating down a corridor. *That stupid Filch set me up! I Not fair just not fair. And no one will believe me. Bloody Barron been on my back constantly ever since. Well guess there is only one thing for it. Got to hide somewhere, so Baron don't find me. But where....* As he passed an old girls bathroom he had an idea. *No one ever comes in here... And Merle will be so busy sulking I drought she will tell anyone. Rarely comes out.*

He floated through the door and looked around. As usual Merle could be heard moaning in her cubical. 

"Oh yes, just play a game. How many times can you flush Merle down the toilet."

Peeves couldn't resist, and gone into the cubical next to Merle. "Oh I say at least 500. That's what I hear at least."

"Oh, go away Peeves I'm not in the mood."

"You never are, are you." He snickered. "You know you could keep moving cubicles and make the game more fun. So they have to guess which toilet Merle is in."

"Oh go away Peeves or I'll go get the Bloody Baron." Merle started crying. "Everyone is always so mean to me. Even when I was alive. In ways I am glad I am dead. At least now I can go through walls. Or go invisible."

"Ah yes. I remember when you where alive like it where yesterday. It wasn't very fair what they did to you all the time." Peeves decided a little out of character niceness was a good idea so she didn't go get the Baron.

"Yes, you where still floating around then. How long have you been dead Peeves?"

Peeves was a little shocked cause no one has ever bothered trying to talk to him before unless they where telling him to get lost. "Em... well I'm not really sure. I have no memory of ever being alive. I've just assumed since I am a poltergeist that I was never alive... though, sometimes I get flashes of past events I can't really remember being a ghost in. Could just be wishful thinking, if there is one thing I want more than anything else it is to have been living. I also have no recollection of dieing or when it was, but I can say I been here roughly 150 years. Don't even really know my reason for being here."

"Really?? Everyone has a reason for being a ghost, some unfinished business to do. Like mine was to make a girl that picked on me's, life a living hell but she got the ministry to put a restraining order on me. So guess I'll be here as long as Nick. His unfinished business is to have a proper beheading, and he can only die once."

"Well guess that's Nick for you always after the impossible. Why was he beheaded anyway? Cause it was too big or something?"

Merle actually found herself holding back a laugh. "I don't know I never asked him. Gets rather sore at the subject of his botched execution. Don't want to offend him."

"Honestly Merle. Your too easy offended. You should lighten up a bit. In fact I think you should come with me and have a few lessons on how to enjoy yourself." Peeves said, reaching down the U-Bend and grabbing hold of Merle pulling her out of the toilet where she was hiding and then through the wall.

****


	2. Chapter two - the first lesson

**_Chapter 2 - The fist lesson_**

Peeves eventually brought Merle into a hidden room behind Filch's office. It was packed with every confiscated item there was, mostly things from the forbidden list, and things professor's took off kids in class.

Peeves let go of Merle and moved around the room. "See Merle this is lesson one."

"Look Peeves I have no interest in taking any part in your childish pranks."

"Not even to get even with some people?"

"NO!"

"Merle is a smelly coward that spends all day in a toilet, where she is the smelliest thing there," Peeves sang as he bounced around the room.

Merle started crying and screamed "Why do you have to be so mean!"

"Gona do something about it, your smelliness?"

"Why you!" She picked up a pile of dung bombs without realizing she did it and through it at Peeves. The timing was quite comical. As soon as Merle fired the bombs, at Peeves the door behind him opened and Filch and his pet cat Mrs Norris came into see what was going on. Of course Peeves being able to change his solidity meant the bombs flew straight though him landing, right in Filch's face, and some that missed landed on Mrs Norris' head.

"Ok Peeves you bet the headmaster will hear about this one!"

"Wasn't me it was her... but must say, smell wise I don't think anyone could tell the difference... and it does look quite good on you too!"

"I don't care who it was Peeves you where involved in this. I'm goanna get you both for this!"

"Got'ta catch us first!" Peeves exclaimed, he knew this game too well. "Come on Merle run."

Merle didn't argue and they floated as fast as they could through Filch knowing the coldness would certainly slow him down, gone though a wall.

"Watch this. You stay there and call Filch over when I say" Peeves said to Merle as he dived though the floor and brought his hands though the floor where Filch was still standing given up on chasing. He tied Filch's two shoe laces together and went back to Merle. "Ok go through the wall and say something..." At that he pushed her through the wall.

"That Peeves..."

"You!" Filch ran forward but tripped and fell flat on his face and on top of Mrs Norris. "Ouch!"

"MMMEEEEEEOOWWWWWEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs Norris cried out.

Merle couldn't help it and started to laugh. Filch looked so stupid right now. 

Peeves came up behind Merle. "Would be best to go now..."

He didn't need to say twice, and they floated as fast as they could though walls and floors till they where back in Merle's toilet. "Well never thought I'd say this but that was kind of funny."

"See we can make a good team. Your a natural Merle." He told her patting her on the shoulder.

Merle smiled at the touch. "You know I almost forgotten what it feels like to touch someone... it only seems to feel right on another ghost. Don't feel it at all if it was a real object."

"That is because we are in another plain of existence to them. So I been told. Not completely dead, but not living either. Between worlds. We are closer to the living world than the dead. Why we can see them and they can see us."

Merle had no idea why she did it, but she couldn't resist touching someone again. She ran her fingers along Peeves' check the soft feeling of touching someone she hadn't felt in 50 years. She then leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, and said to him, "Thanks for teaching me how to laugh again."

Peeves was so confused right now he had no idea what he was feeling. He actually was quite shocked at how good it felt to be kissed he looked like he could die all over again.. For once he was lost for words. He finally managed to say "Thank you for being the first one to really talk to me... well I got'ta get going... think the Baron is looking for me... He gets rather mad if I don't show up at all."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." He told her, still in shock. Then disappeared through a wall.

****


End file.
